NursePatient
by Fictionnaire
Summary: DiNozzo comes down with a bad case of the flu and Gibbs decides to look after his senior agent. Set during Series one. Just because Gibbs is caring and DiNozzo's stubborn.
1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo quietly sat at his desk drinking from his bottle of water and tried hard to hide the occasional coughing fit from everyone else. The more he coughed the more dry his throat became. It wasn't the coughing or stuffiness that got the other people's attention but the amount of water he'd drank seemed to.

"Are you feeling ok Tony?" Kate looked over from her desk with an eagle-eye.

"I'm good Kate." Tony answered with a smile. But that was a lie, Tony was going to ride out the rest of the day doing the damn paperwork and rest the weekend.

He entered another coughing fit as he seemed to feel the need to try and cough up a lung. It was obvious his symptoms were getting worse. What started out as just an irritable cough now turned into a throat tearing chesty cough. The chills and sweating was becoming more noticeable to judging by Kate's occasional glances in his direction. Carefully he made his way to the water cooler and dampened the cloth and returned to the bullpen. Kate eyed him carefully as he awkwardly planted one foot in front of the other and used his desk as support until he sat down.

Tony knew his temperature had risen because as soon as the damp cloth touched the skin on the back of the neck it felt as if it was freezing and made him shiver. That was never a good sign.

A little while later, Gibbs strolled down the stairs and entered the work area. The day was quiet and spent catching up on the neglected paperwork that the Director was starting to complain about. To make matters worse he had a sickly agent on his hands who was being as stubborn as usual.

"Would you stop looking at me Kate?!" Tony snapped. This got just about everyone's attention in the NCIS floor.

This had been a regular occurrence when Kate and Tony were stuck in bullpen together. They soon got bored and that meant they soon would get on each others' nerves, it was worse with Tony feeling the way he did.

"Are you done with that report DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, he wanted to gage how badly Tony was feeling since asking him would get the usual I'm fine BS, "Bring it over here I want to have a look at it."

Tony waited until Gibbs had his attention diverted before daring to stand up. As soon as both of his feet hit the ground the whole bullpen seemed to sway beneath them and he lightly leaned up against the desk as he grabbed his report and looked over at Gibbs who was busy typing away. His desk looked miles away… Tony didn't exactly walk towards him but instead kind of half stumbled and fell to Gibbs' desk.

"Here you are… Boss." Tony panted and breathed out heavily trying to expel the rising nausea.

Gibbs looked up and saw that Tony was even more paler than before and was starting to sweat, then began breathing funny as his eyes darted from left to right, "You feeling OK DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared at him, daring his senior agent to lie to him.

Tony was only half listening to Gibbs talking, the other half of him was calculating which bathroom was closer, "Be right back." Tony said quietly before dashing to the nearest direction of the nearest bathroom.

Gibbs watched Tony make his mad dash and wondered how bad it possibly could be if he had to betray his exterior in such an undignified manner. He noted Kate's concerned look as well but dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

"Damnit." Gibbs snarled, "Don't tell me you've never been sick before."

Kate went back to work as quick as lightning when Tony re-entered the bullpen and went to sit down.

"That's it." Gibbs said suddenly, "You're going home DiNozzo."

"I have another report to hand to you Boss." Tony said, he didn't want to go home and be by himself. Sure he could take care of himself but being in company was nice.

"That can wait." Gibbs said.

"I'll finish this and get home." Tony challenged back.

Gibbs sighed, Tony was extremely stubborn but soon lost the fight when Tony's stomach lurched. This time he wasn't going to even make it to his feet and threw up into his desk bin before trying to cough up his lung again.

"That's it!" Gibbs stood up.

Tony's eyes widened in horror at what the hell he could mean by that. "Boss?" Tony asked with extreme caution.

"You're going home." Gibbs said in a tone that nobody dared argue with.

"Alright Boss." Tony grabbed his backpack and went to leave the bullpen.

"Where do you think you're going Dinozzo?!" Gibbs snapped.

Tony stared at him blankly for a moment. His glassy-eyes locked with Gibbs. "You just told me to go home." He leant against Kate's desk this time and waited for Gibbs to start making more sense.

"You're not going to be sick on my desk are you?" Kate asked.

"There's no way I'm letting you drive yourself." Gibbs said, "It's quiet, I'm taking you home with me."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Tony said. Ever since he was about thirteen he'd been the only one to take care of him. He was the only one he could safely rely on.

"You're coming with me." Gibbs ordered as they entered the lift leaving Kate all by her lonesome.

Tony mainly kept his eyes closed and felt like he was going to vomit every time the elevator started movement again.

"You're not going to be sick are you?" Gibbs had automatically taken a couple of steps away from his senior agent.

Tony very carefully shook his head. "I'm good Boss." He stated, "But really, you don't have to do this. I've been looking after myself since I was thirteen."

"And now you have someone who'll watch your six when sick." Gibbs replied. He found it hard to fathom how anyone could be so against being looked after. But if Tony was going to protest any further, Gibbs was going to throw him off the next floor and bust his ass down to mailman.

Tony had sensed this and sighed as they reached the basement and Gibbs' car. He'd sensed what Gibbs was thinking but thought that feeling like death was probably his only saving grace… Funny that.

"Don't you dare throw up in my car DiNozzo." Gibbs opened the door for him and was met with a scowling look.

"Wouldn't dream of it Boss." Tony replied trying to smile, "But don't open doors for me." Tony buckled himself in, dreading the thought of Gibbs looking after him. Well at least it will make for a speedy recovery. "Can you drive carefully Boss?" Tony said sleepily as he leant his head back.

"Don't start on my driving DiNozzo." Gibbs warned as he pulled the car out of the undercover carpark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nurse/Patient pt 2**_

Tony moaned as Gibbs darted in and out through traffic to get home. He had promised to take the driving easy because he didn't want his car soiled by the sick agent. It didn't seem like he was taking it all that easy and Tony was grateful when they finally pulled up to his apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride." Tony said quietly still fighting the wave of nausea.

"Keys DiNozzo." Gibbs held out his hand.

"I think I can make it to the lift myself." Tony opened the door and was about to enter the car.

Gibbs rolled his eyes before giving him one of his famous glares. Either he was growing immune or he was too sick to take it on. "Keys DiNozzo." Gibbs repeated, "I'm picking up your clothes and taking you to my place... Keep the door open, if you want to be sick, be sick outside."

"Yes Boss." Tony still had the glassy look and his giving in was more disturbing than his previous stubbornness. He watched Gibbs enter his apartment building and closed his eyes for a moment. This wouldn't be the first time Gibbs had him stay over at his place... Actually this would be the third. Once for a concussion, the second for a gunshot wound to the shoulder and now for being as sick as a dog. Then a thought came across his mind and he pulled himself out of the car and headed indoors.

It was easy to find things in Tony's apartment, it was a two bedroom of simplistic design with one large wardrobe. It was a scary thought for Gibbs as he tried to think of what clothes Tony would want with him. The collection of clothes was extensive and almost had something for every occasion.

"To hell with this." Gibbs mumbled as he began stuffing clothes into a gym bag that he'd found on Tony's bed. He closed the bag and locked the door and waited for the elevator to come to the floor he was on.

The doors swung open and Gibbs was seriously pissed but not surprised when Tony was doubled over coughing his guts up. Finally the awful coughing fit had stopped. "I told you to wait in the car DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped.

Tony sniffed his stuffy nose. "I had to make sure you packed the right clothes." Tony said and went to grab the bag.

"Step back into the elevator." Gibbs said to him stepping in the elevator.

"Open the bag." Tony tried to say with authority but hardly got the words out since his mouth was totally dry.

"I've packed you your clothes DiNozzo." Gibbs said, "Face front and shut up." He looked at the agent and noticed how much the trip to his apartment had taken out of him. That was starting concerning and it was impossible to assume how bad he was since there was no way, Tony was going to tell him.

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how long he had been asleep in the car when the unrelenting headache woke him up. "Hmm." Tony moaned.

"You need me to pull over DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head and regretted it since it just made the headache worse it had reached down to his neck.

"Just a headache." Tony answered very quietly.

Gibbs pulled the car into the parking lot, "I'm going to get you some panadol." Gibbs said as he stopped the car.

"I'm fine Boss." Tony attempted to sound convincing.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Gibbs asked but expected the same typical DiNozzo response of nothing.

Tony lowered his eyes and swallowed hard. It was almost like swallowing a golf ball.

"Spit it out DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

"Can I have a bottle of water?" Tony asked in an almost child like tone.

"Sure." Gibbs ruffled his hair and left.

When Gibbs came back, the door was still open and DiNozzo was sound asleep with his head somehow resting against the seatbelt. Besides the rasping noise of his labored breathing, he was almost to peaceful to be woken up.

"Boss?" He asked blinking.

"Here you are DiNozzo." Gibbs broke out a couple of panadol and handed it to him.

It seemed that the only thing that went down easily was the pills and the water seemed to get stuck in his mouth with only one way to go... Out! He had the choice of whether to spit it out at Gibbs or the windscreen... The windscreen sounded like the better choice. Tony fought hard to remove the seatbelt and managed to push his way passed Gibbs and to the nearest bin.

"You sure you ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as Tony made his way back to the car as if he had been drinking.

"The headache's gone." Tony said sheepishly as he rinsed his mouth out with some water.

Gibbs eyed him suspiciously. "I'm going to call Ducky and get him to give you a check up." He said pulling out his phone.

"Oh come on Boss." Tony said, "His bedside manner is boring... He'd probably bore me to death."

He was greeted by the infamous stare. Wrong thing, Ducky and Gibbs were close friends but his glare soon softened.

"Might not be a bad idea DiNozzo." Gibbs didn't quite smile. If he was better he'd probably slap him into the middle of next week. "You could do with a natural sedative."

Tony scoffed which invited more coughing. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs put Ducky on the speaker as he drove through the traffic. "Ducky. This is Gibbs." Gibbs spoke in the direction of the phone.

"Hi Jethro. Caitlin said that you had left work with Anthony." Ducky said.

"That's right... Are you busy?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really Jethro. I'm done for the day unless something unexpected comes up." Ducky answered in his usual round about away.

"Hey Ducky." Tony said into the phone.

"You sound awful dear Anthony." Ducky observed.

"Thanks." Tony replied trying to sound better than he felt, "He doesn't miss a beat does he?" Tony whispered to Gibbs.

"Want to make a house call Duck?" Gibbs asked ignoring the comment from Tony. "I want you to come over and do a checkup on Tony."

"I'll be right over Jethro." Ducky replied.

* * *

Tony stirred as soon as the car stopped but refused to open his eyes until he felt something tapping his face. Something cold.

"Wake up DiNozzo." The faraway voice said to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Wake up." Gibbs said to him. Tony was hot to touch. "You're really hot DiNozzo."

"Last person who said that to me was Lilly Anne." Tony said as he attempted to smile and step out of the car. Nonchalantly, Gibbs steadied his senior agent with a hand on the shoulder. He shuddered, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

"Sit on the couch DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered when they entered the house, "If you move from that spot for any reason other than going to the head, I'll make you feel worse than any flu could. Is that clear DiNozzo? I'm going to make your bed."

"Yeah Boss." He planted himself on the couch to await further instruction.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nurse/Patient 3**_

It was getting dark outside was the first thing Tony noted when he opened his eyes. He was half covered in a blanket and had a damp facecloth on his forehead.

"Welcome back DiNozzo." Gibbs said to him.

Ducky had let himself into Gibbs' house and now was standing over Tony with a concerned look on his face. "You're definitely not looking good Anthony." It was one of Ducky's blatant observations. "First things first, you need to get cleaned up and out of those clothes."

Tony stood to his feet unevenly and quickly brushed away any offers of assistance and mumbled something about being able to make the stairs on the power of his own two legs. He half used the wall to support himself since the room wouldn't stop spinning. The two were slowly following him up the stairs and when he collapsed to his knees halfway up.

"I don't need help." Tony was going to commando crawl up the stairs if he had to. But there was no chance to resist when Ducky and Gibbs picked him by the armpits and wrapped his arms around their necks and dragged him up the stairs. "I told you I'm-."

"Shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs told him.

Tony sat down up against the wall of the bathroom as Gibbs ran the bath. "God, I feel like such a child." Tony sighed as he held his head in his hands. "You're not going to bathe me are you?" Tony asked cringing at the thought.

"I think I'll pass on that DiNozzo." Gibbs responded, "Unless you want me to start stripping you down… I suggest you begin taking your clothes off."

"Yes Boss." Tony said.

Ducky couldn't help but smile as he stood at the doorway. He'd often had the opportunity to observe the Jethro/Anthony relationship in a way that no other person was able to. Jethro was a very private person around others but around Ducky he showed his true colors. From early on, their relationship had grown from a boss/agent relationship to one that was akin to father and son. Now, one of his children was sick and even though his demeanor hadn't changed too much, it was obvious to the observer that he was concerned with his field agent.

But Ducky wondered how long the concern would last if Tony kept protesting every inch of the way.

It felt as if the cold air immediately centered on Tony's body as soon as he took all his clothes off and he began to shiver. The water made it worse, he knew his fever temperature was making everything feel colder than it actually was. After he'd finished washing thoroughly, he drew his knees up to his chest and whimpered as he really began to feel really bad. _To hell with modesty_ he thought to himself, it felt like the room was spinning out of control and he grabbed the edge of the bath to hold on for dear life.

"Boss!" He fought against every natural urge in his body and called out for Gibbs.

Gibbs strode into the bathroom and grabbed a towel before helping Tony to his feet. There was nothing said between them as he dried him nor did he say anything when Tony leant on him slightly to keep his balance.

"I think I can take it from here." Tony broke the silence as if realizing that he was naked in front of his superior for the first time.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Boss." Tony said weakly but smiling, "Give me a moment and I'll be right out."

Tony put on his pajamas and entered the bedroom that he had been unofficially his since he kept getting physically hurt since joining NCIS. He walked in and lay on the bed to get the once over from Ducky the ME who'd somehow become the NCIS' physician as well.

"Do you mind warming that thing up a bit first?" Tony said as Ducky used the stethoscope to listen to his heartbeat as he breathed in and out as instructed. There was definitely a problem breathing and it sounded raspy. After a couple of goes he started coughing up again. "I don't think I nee-."

Tony's words were cut off when Ducky shoved the thermometer into his mouth, "You know you're the only one of my patients that complains." Ducky told him.

"That's because they're all dead." Tony laughed, that was something he shouldn't do too often, "What does that say about your physician skills." He tightened his lips around the end of the thermometer to keep it from falling out.

Finally he withdrew the thing and checked it before frowning in Gibbs' direction which meant it wasn't good at all. "He has a fever… I suggest plenty of bed rest, fluids and some nourishment." He explained as he put his equipment back into the bag, "And also keep him as cool as possible."

"Yes Ducky." Gibbs said as he led him out of the door, "Anything else I can do for him?"

"Just make sure he stays rested Jethro. You know what he's like. I'll pick him up some medicine and drop it around later." Ducky told him.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said as he left.

* * *

"Drink this DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered him when he went into the bedroom and offered Tony a glass of water.

"Thanks Boss." Tony said shakily.

"Ducky's going to drop around some medicine later." Gibbs said to Tony, "You holding up?"

"Sorry Boss." Tony said closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"For what DiNozzo?" Gibbs smiled pointlessly.

"Wasting your time Boss." Tony answered as if it was a well known fact, "It's precious, I should be able to look after myself… I'm supposed to be strong, your senior agent not a patient."

"DiNozzo…" Tony nodded to Gibbs' words sleepily. "When you're feeling better we're going to have a long talk."

Gibbs sat on the chair beside the bed for some time keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping Tony. This wasn't the first time he'd seen him downed and he was willing to be that it wasn't the last. It seemed that Tony acted more worried about his external appearance instead of his health and that was definitely a worry.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people... I didn't think this would be as popular as it is. Hope it doesn't become a disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

_NURSE/PATIENT_

Gibbs was woken up from his peaceful slumber by what sounded like his washing machine going. At first he thought it may have been some remnants from an unremembered dream but that thought was quickly dismissed when he was wide awake with only one thought in his mind… DiNozzo!

"He wouldn't be." Gibbs mumbled.

Tony had thrown the sheets in the washing machine and sat up against the wall. He thought that if he could clean the sheets it would be alright. Surely, Gibbs would have such a fit otherwise. His elbows rested on his knees as he lowered his head and waited for the noisy machine to stop.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?!" Gibbs barked at him loud enough to make him jump.

"Laundry." Tony answered pointing to the washing machine.

"Why?" Gibbs asked which seemed like a perfectly good question. "Why are you doing my laundry?"

"I'm really sorry Boss." Tony said quickly entering a panic mode that was totally unfamiliar territory for Gibbs. "Really sorry. I woke up and I felt really bad. I coughed and I was sick. I couldn't, so I thought I'd clean it up."

At times Gibbs demanded his team give him all they got and they always did. But DiNozzo, DiNozzo was different… You ask him to give you all he got he'd do just that and then some. "You're sick DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, "I shouldn't have to keep reminding you about that… Come on." He offered to help Tony to his feet.

Tony flinched and used his hands to protect his face. "Don't hit me!" He cried out in a way that even startled Gibbs.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss?" Tony asked as he virtually climbed the wall to get to his feet. "It'll be done soon. Then I'll hang it out. I know it's dark out."

"You will do no such thing." Gibbs told him, "You look like you need something to eat."

The mere mention of food made him feel sick but Gibbs was right, he needed to eat something. "Ok." He resigned any thought of arguing.

"Kate brought around some chicken soup and meds from Ducky." Gibbs said.

_Ahh chicken soup_ Tony thought to himself, the antidote to sickness. It was somewhat of a sarcastic thought as he entered the dining area and quickly slumped to the chair.

"Kate was here?" Tony asked.

"That's what I just said DiNozzo." Gibbs answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Tony asked, "She must think I'm a real snob. I should at least call her and thank her for bringing over the chicken soup."

Gibbs heated up a bowl of chicken soup and placed it on the table in front of Tony. "I already did DiNozzo… Now eat."

Tony studied the soup a bit before stirring it around with the spoon. "Still… I should call her."

"You are forbidden to use my phone to call anybody. You got that?" Gibbs laid down the law.

"Yes Boss… I will not use your phone to call anybody." Tony said.

Gibbs watched him eat several spoonfuls before putting the spoon down. It took awhile before Tony was sure the soup was going to stay down. "You feel better?" Gibbs asked.

"Just dandy Boss." Tony said trying to breathe through his mouth since his nose was clogged. "But I think I'll go and make the bed and have another sleep."

Gibbs sat back in his chair and eyed him down. "Damnit DiNozzo." He said shaking his head, "I'll make your bed and if you think about doing anything I'll end up tying you to the bed and don't think I won't."

"Yes Boss." Since all the air was being sucked in through the mouth only, his lips were drying out badly.

As soon as Tony was alone he raced to the kitchen to pour himself a long glass of water quickly followed by another until he had to spit it out since it had become apparent that he couldn't continually swallow with a blocked nose.

"Slower." He said to himself.

He continuously coughed over the sink just in case he was sick again. This continued until he felt he had coughed himself into oblivion and he could hardly think straight and his head was slightly spinning. A wave of nausea hit him suddenly and he had to sit down and tried to keep himself warm and comfortable.

"Bed's made up DiNozzo." Gibbs noted the paler complexion, "Talk to me."

There was a long pause before Tony responded, "I think I feel better." He said.

"Like hell." Gibbs said, "Let's get you to bed."

"I can –" Tony began to say.

Without saying a word, Gibbs allowed him to slowly make his way to the bedroom and put himself under the covers. He excused himself and quickly returned with a small jar in his hand.

"This will make you breathe easier." Gibbs told him as he unscrewed the top.

Tony raised an exhausted eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding." He sighed as Gibbs began unbuttoning his pajama top.

"Relax DiNozzo." Gibbs said as Tony felt the thick warm substance being rubbed against his chest. "That'll make you feel better through the night."

"Vicks Vapor Rub?" Tony asked as he immediately buttoned the top. "I'd like to know why you still have that hanging around." The laughing made him cough badly again.

"Oh, and there's a bucket down here just in case." Gibbs said as he stood up and went to leave.

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly.

"DiNozzo?" Boss responded.

"I'm sorry about your sheets Boss… I couldn't help it. I'll get you new ones." Tony said, "I'll replace them."

Gibbs felt like banging his head against the doorframe. "Do you think that I'm worried about a couple of sheets?"

"Don't you Boss? I possibly have wrecked some things… You should be pissed." Tony said as he closed his eyes and tiredness took over.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gibbs muttered as he half closed the door.

* * *

Daylight crept through the blinds and shone into Gibbs' eyes until he stood out of bed. His digital alarm clock had read 8 am which meant that he had slept longer than he had intended to. The second thought was to go in and check on his patient. There was anger and annoyance when he saw that Tony had made his bed and not lying in it. After searching all through the house including the basement there was no sign of Tony there. His patient slash senior agent was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NursePatient**_

Tony had woken up early and wasn't thinking too clearly. There was just one thing on his mind right now… The most important thing to a DiNozzo was appearances and his lack of it previously was something that he had to put right. Carefully and quietly he made his way out the front door. Gibbs had ordered him not to use _HIS _phone to call anyone but never said anything about the payphone a couple of blocks away. He'd make it there and back before Gibbs even realized he was missing.

The walk to the phone box had taken a lot longer than he had anticipated and he pressed the buttons to dial the number.

_Kate Todd…_

"Hey Kate." Tony slid down the glass to sit down. He tried to sound as cheery as he could.

_Gibbs let you have your one phone call did he?_

"Not exactly." Tony answered not bothering to attempt to hide the truth. "I just wanted to call to thank you –." He coughed a bit and shivered.

_Are you ok Tony? You're outside aren't you?_

"Traffic gave it away huh?" Tony laughed a little. "I wanted to thank you for the chicken soup you brought over."

_You don't have to thank me Tony… I brought it over for Gibbs really._

Tony snorted and played with the telephone wire.

_Are you ok Tony? You should be indoors._

"I'm sorry I wasn't awake to greet you or say bye." Tony rubbed his face, "I just had to say thank you."

_There is no need… You better get back before Gibbs starts hunting you down._

"You're right Kate." Tony sighed, "How's work?" Just wanted to keep the conversation going but was only met with a loud click in response and a dial tone. He crawled to his feet and stumbled out of the telephone box.

* * *

Gibbs had looked everywhere and was about to get into his car and drive around looking everywhere for him just to make sure he was alright so he could kill Tony. As soon as he opened the front door, Tony almost fell onto Gibbs.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Gibbs virtually screamed into the Agent's ear.

"Out for a walk." Tony said in between coughs.

"Get your ass to bed and I will deal with you later." Gibbs said as he pointed up the stairs. "Don't even bother looking at me… You can get down, you can get right back up." Gibbs tapped him on the shoulder, "Oh and if I even catch you out of bed there'll be hell to pay. You got that DiNozzo?"

"Yes Boss." If he was a dog, he'd have his tail between his legs.

Tony's attitude had always troubled Gibbs. It seemed that he was more comfortable with being screamed at than the gentle approach and at times Tony seemed to have a total disregard for his physical wellbeing. For someone who kept themselves in very good physical condition he sure seemed to love putting his body through hell.

* * *

Tony felt a little warm when he woke and there was a lot of phlegm inside that he needed to cough up. He used his hand to stop saliva from spraying all over the room.

"You want the bucket?" Someone asked.

"Kate?" Tony replied, "What you doing here?"

"I'm on DiNozzo watch." Kate answered.

"DiNozzo watch?" Tony raised his eyebrow trying to figure out this DiNozzo Watch. "I guess Gibbs wants me out and that's why he's not here."

"Well Gibbs is as pissed as hell." Kate told him, "You've really pissed him off this time Tony."

Tony's heart sank as he sat up. "He has every right to be. He must be very disappointed to."

"Extremely disappointed in you." Kate said smiling which Tony didn't see. "Where are you going?"

"He obviously wants me gone before he gets back." Tony answered as he began packing his bag. "I'll catch the bus or something."

Tony put the bag over his shoulder and had to stand still and wait for the dizziness to subside before continuing down the stairs. "I'd be more comfortable at home anyway." He had almost made it out the front door when a familiar figure stood in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going Mister?" Abby used a hand to stop him from moving.

"Out of my way Abbs." Tony said without too much authority.

"About face Mister and march back into bed." Abby said, "Or Gibbs'll be mad at all of us and I don't want Gibbs mad at me because of you."

He was about to argue more but Abby stood firm with a finger pointed towards the staircase. Her eyes met his and it was clear that he was going to lose this stand off. Tony turned around and headed back upstairs.

"Nice day for a walk." Tony smiled.

"Wait!" Abby called out, "Your bag."

Tony could feel them tearing the bag from his shoulders before he could respond verbally. "Hey." He said.

"I'm going to fix you up something to eat." Abby said as she went into the kitchen. "Just thank God that Gibbs thought of backup for DiNozzo watch."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and made his way slowly up the stairs. Maybe with one he could fend her off but with two of them there that was not an option. "I'll be in the bedroom." Tony said.

"What on Earth did you say to him Kate?" Abby asked.

Kate started peeling the potatoes and carrots. "What makes you think I said anything to him?"

"Well you're up there, he wakes up and suddenly gets the urge to leave?" Abby asked, "What did you say?"

"I just told him that Gibbs was really pissed." Kate said. She hadn't told Tony anything he didn't already know. "Tony already knew that. I think he's afraid of Gibbs."

"Nah." Abby replied, "Tony hasn't been afraid of Gibbs for quite sometime."

Kate thought about it for a moment. Tony's behavior after she'd talked to him, if it wasn't fear then what was it? She continued to help Abby with the cooking.

Tony sat up in the bed after shaking off any help from the others. Funny thing was, if he was a hundred percent he'd probably welcome the attention from the ladies. But he was weak and terrible and therefore would be laughed at. Hmm he moaned loudly.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Smells delicious." He smirked. It was impossible for him to smell anything and let alone taste anything. They watched on as he dutifully began forcibly eating the food. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"We were going to have dinner downstairs." Kate answered.

"Just like family dinners when I was a kid." Tony sighed as he began to play with his food. "Nobody ate together."

"We can eat together." Abby said as they went down to grab their plates of food.

Occasionally he ate a forkful of food as he waited to be rejoined by the others. He tried to hide the fact that he was grateful when they showed up. Abby and Kate sat at the foot of the bed.

"Is this better Tony?" Abby asked.

"Much." He answered.

Kate adjusted her seating on the bed which made the whole mattress move. "This is going to sound awful Kate… But can you leave us alone for a couple?" Tony asked.

Kate stared at him until he saw the pleading look in his eyes. "I'll just go down and make sure everything's turned off."

"Are you alright?" Abby asked.

"Bucket." Tony managed to get out after handing his plate to Abby.

Without saying anything she handed him in the bucket and turned away as he expelled what he just ate into it. Abby removed the bucket and put it out of the way. "You don't like the food?" She asked.

Tony smiled as he took a large mouthful of water. "Is it true what Kate said?" He asked after making sure Kate wasn't about to come in.

"Totally." Abby said handing him the plate of food back.

"I've totally screwed up haven't I?" Tony asked almost in a childlike tone. "I've totally messed things up."

"Well Gibbs was totally pissed about this morning." Abby said.

"That's why he's not here now?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs had somewhere to go today." Abby said.

Tony closed his eyes for a bit. "I was always told to tough everything out you know. Told to get over it and all that, I've never had anyone take care of me when I was sick." Tony said quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"You want my advice?" Abby asked. Tony nodded affirmatively. "Let Gibbs look after you. Let him take care of you."

"It can't be that simple Abbs." Tony shook his head.

"It can be." Abby replied.

* * *

They eventually finished their dinner and Tony drifted off to sleep. He knew it was still early and he mulled over Abby's words as well as Kate's. There was a lot to think about for sure.

"He's asleep now." Abby said to Kate. "He looked pretty tired out."

"I think I said something wrong before." Kate replied as she sat down with coffee. "I was only joking… I told him that Gibbs was very disappointed."

Abby's eyes widened, "You told him what?!"

Kate just looked at her before repeating it, "I said Gibbs was disappointed… Only after he asked if he was. It was meant to be a joke."

"No wonder why he was in such a rush to get out of here." Abby said as she drunk her extra sugared cup of coffee. "He really tries to live up to Gibbs."

"Oh come on." Kate said, "Tony doesn't care what anyone thinks about him."

"Usually that's true but ever since he came to NCIS he's like been trying to measure up to Gibbs." Abby replied, "The only thing that Tony seems to fear is disappointing him."

Kate shook her head. No wonder why Tony acted the way he did. Heck, if he was so afraid of disappointing Gibbs then why was he so unprofessional all the time. She always thought she'd die before she'd ever truly understand Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

Tony heard the door open slightly. "You awake?" Gibbs voice spoke softly as to not wake him if he was sleeping.

"Boss?" Tony asked sitting up. "About this morning…"

"Don't worry about that DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, "How you feeling?"

There was so many ways of saying I'm fine. "I think I'm feeling a bit better." Tony didn't even convince himself.

"Yeah right… You look like shit." Gibbs had a way of getting straight to the point and not sugar coating anything.

There was something that Tony wanted to say but quickly withdrew any further comment. There was something about Gibbs' expression, it looked solemn and depressing.

"You ok?" Tony asked.

"Can I get you anything?" Gibbs ignored the question.

_Let Gibbs take care of you._ He heard Abby's voice resonate through his mind and wondered if this was truly a good time to start doing that since he definitely had something weighing him down. Plus there was a possibility that Gibbs was only being polite and really didn't care if he wanted anything. Tony thought also that it was a possibility that he'd pissed Gibbs off too much to dare asking for anything.

"The bucket needs cleaning and I'm almost out of water again." Tony said very, very tentatively. Was that right?

"Sure thing DiNozzo." Gibbs said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NURSEPATIENT**_

Tony knew that Gibbs would be pissed at him again for going downstairs but he knew that something was up. That and it was about time he got moving around again. He'd spent too much time in bed already. Gibbs was sitting in the armchair by himself staring into nothing.

"Boss?" Tony said as plopped onto the couch.

"What did I tell you about being out of bed?" Gibbs said but not turning his gaze towards him, instead had his fingers resting on his chin deep in thought.

"I wanted to see how you were doing?" Tony watched Gibbs stand up and retrieve something from the closet. A large blanket and wrapped it around Tony before sitting down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." Gibbs answered.

There was only one question on Tony's mind now. "Where were you?" He asked.

Gibbs lowered his eyes once more he just felt tired. "Nowhere DiNozzo." He just said as if he was talking to his lap. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Tony wrapped himself tighter in the blanket and tried to make eye contact, finally Gibbs looked at him and saw his senior agent's eyes were watery as if on the verge of tears but was trying his best to hide it. "I'm sorry Boss." Tony blurted out. This was greeted by a silent gaze. "It wasn't my intention to piss you off… I just wanted to thank Kate. I didn't want to disappoint you. I never did!" Tony began the near impossible task of crying and coughing at the same time.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said sharply.

"I'm just so sorry… I'll be out of your hair tomorrow." Tony said.

"What makes you think I'm disappointed in you?" Gibbs asked getting him a glass of water.

"You said it yesterday." Tony reminded him.

"I didn't say any such thing." Gibbs searched his memory.

"Not to –." Tony cut himself off. That was something he hadn't planned on saying.

Gibbs knew that he wouldn't get too much more out of Tony on that. "I'm extremely pissed at you for the stunt you pulled." Gibbs touched him on the shoulder. "But I'm not disappointed."

"But…" Tony said. "Then where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." Gibbs responded quietly.

Tony rested his head back and sighed. The tears had subsided but the never ending doubt had always been there refused to go away. Why couldn't Gibbs be truthful with him? Tony's dad was always truthful with him… He was an asshole but he always knew where he stood even if it was down in the mud.

"Should've known you didn't care enough to be truthful." Tony muttered which was only just heard.

Gibbs stood to his feet and felt like headslapping him but decided against that but instead paced around the living room before sitting back down again. That was something he hadn't figured on. Awhile ago, Ducky and Gibbs had done a little background research about Tony. At times it was almost as confusing as his behavior. The only thing they had been able to gather with a hundred percent certainty was that he was mentally and physically abused until being disowned by the family when he was twelve.

"I don't care?" Gibbs cocked his eyebrow. "Who took you in when you were injured or had the concussion… Who's looking after you now?"

"Only because you're obligated to." Tony said. "Oh come on… You're so extremely disappointed in me you won't even tell me."

"I'm going out." Gibbs said coldly, "I expect you to be in bed when I get back."

Tony watched him get up and leave him by himself. _Oh Tony… You can't do anything right can you?_ Tony cursed himself as he thought but then an idea hit him. If Gibbs wasn't pissed or disappointed in him over him going out to call Kate, it had to be one other reason. Gibbs was tired and he needed rest, something that Tony wasn't giving him. "I got it." He exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

Further thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of the telephone. "Hello?" Tony said.

_Hey Tony how ya doing? Wanted to check up on you._

"Hey Abbs." Abby was the only person who he didn't want to lie to. "It's going to hell here… I think I need rescuing."

Abby laughed on the other end. _You sound dreadful… What happened?_

"You two were right… I made Gibbs is really mad and stuffed things up." Tony whined. "I'm not sure what to do. Gibbs has gone."

_Gone?_ Abby's voice sounded perplexed. _What were you two talking about?_

"About how he was disappointed in me. I didn't mention you two, but I think he knows I heard it from you two." Tony said. "But he's absolutely pissed at me. Jesus Abby he wouldn't even look at me."

Abby seemed to know people better than themselves. She seemed to have an eye on everybody. _I can tell you something… Remind you of something Tony. But you have to promise you didn't hear it from me. Promise?_ Abby asked.

"I promise." Tony replied with a slight hesitation.

_It's been the anniversary of his first wife and daughter's death._ Abby said as Tony tapped the handle of the phone against his forehead. _He was at their graves today. You still there Tony?_

Tony could kick himself right there. How could he have not remembered? Shannon and Kelly were Gibbs' life. "No wonder he was so pissed." Tony said. "I have to go."

_Before you go… Tony. Tony?_

Tony thought about just hanging up. "Still here Abbs."

_I know what you're like Tony. None of this has anything to do with you._

How could it not be? He just nodded before hanging up the phone and lying down on the couch with the whole blanket almost covering all of his body. _You sure pick a hell of a time to get sick Tony._ He told himself as he waited.

* * *

Gibbs had called Abby and Kate together and stared at both of them with the infamous stare. Though Abby was somewhat immune to these and it didn't matter how hard he tried he couldn't be really mad at her.

"Well." Gibbs said. "Are you going to tell me which one of you two told DiNozzo that I was disappointed in him?"

The question was greeted with silence before Kate finally spoke up. "He asked if you were mad at him and I said yes and then he asked if you were disappointed in him I said yes."

Gibbs' eyes flared the preverbal red with anger. "You did what?!"

"I was only joking Gibbs… I didn't know that he was going to fly out the front door over it." Kate quickly defended herself.

"But he didn't make it to the front door." Abby said to him before Gibbs could say anything. "And he went straight back to his room and ate some food." Gibbs opened his mouth to say something again. "Oh and I gave her a lecture on what you can't say to Tony." Abby added. Gibbs opened his mouth again. "It's not as good as one of your lectures Big Boss Man… But I think I got the point across." Abby continued.

Kate nodded, agreeing with all that Abby said.

Gibbs looked at Kate, then Abby and back again. "Do I make myself clear Agent Todd?"

"Crystal clear Gibbs." Kate answered seriously.

"Good." Gibbs replied before leaving.

* * *

The closing of the door made Tony sit up. He was wide awake now and feeling a little stiff after falling asleep. The first thing he expected was to get torn apart when Gibbs first saw him but instead he just walked by him, ignoring him and sat on the armchair, swiveled around and looked at something he took from a desk drawer and studied it.

Tony felt disheartened. He knew Gibbs was hurting. He stood up and quietly approached the chair. Sure his family was never big on the comforting scale. But he's seen it on the movies to know how to do it. That was why he got so interested in movies, to experience things he'd never experienced with others.

Tony caught Gibbs by surprise when he draped his arms around his neck and into the chest before leaning his chin on Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm really sorry Jethro." Tony said quietly.

"Hey." Gibbs said patting Tony's arm.

"I'm truly sorry." He didn't care how much Gibbs hated apologies. "I'd forgotten what today is. I'm here for you Jethro."

"Thanks DiNozzo but I'm fine." Gibbs said but it was duly noted that he didn't fight away from him. "I'm not surprised it escaped your mind."

Tony let go and patted his shoulders. "I'm going to lie down again. I'll be here for you."

"Sure." Gibbs replied glancing over his shoulder just to make sure he was alright.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about a bit of a sappy chappy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NURSEPATIENT**_

It was scary that one could go lie on a couch feeling like they're on the mend or something only to awake sometime during the night with Gibbs hovering over him with patting down his forehead with a facecloth before placing it on his forehead. This surprised Tony, he thought he'd actually been feeling better but it appeared that his body had other ideas.

"You're going to be sick?" Gibbs asked.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked back. He felt really cold and it seemed the damp cloth was making it worse. "Did you throw water on me or something?" He asked a stupid question.

"You need to be cooled down DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "You think you can walk?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Yeah Boss." He wasn't sure if he could get his legs to work properly but Gibbs had wanted him to go somewhere and he wasn't about to let him down.

Gibbs' strong grip stopped Tony from hitting the floor. "Whoa." He said to himself as he tried to stand up straight. "I think the floor moved."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and wrapped it around the neck and placed his arm around the agent's waist and proceeded to drag the weak man's body up the stairs. "If you keep like this… I might have to drive you to the ER." Gibbs said occasionally checking to make sure he was alright.

"No look. I'm good." Tony said. "See?"

Gibbs coughed to hide a snort. "You're not good." He told him. "You're not going to help me just a little bit?"

"Sorry Boss." Tony replied as he mentally ordered his legs to go in front of each other.

"You don't need to keep apologizing DiNozzo." Gibbs said to him and placed him against the bathtub as he ran the water.

Tony sat silently as he waited for the order to strip down but he had already begun taking off his damp shirt and placed it beside him. He placed his head in his hands and sat silently. Eventually the sound of the running water had stopped. Something light touched his hair.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs got his attention.

"Boss?" Tony looked at him and was surprised to feel drops of water being flicked into his face. "What are you doing?" He asked Gibbs.

"Waking you up DiNozzo." Gibbs said before assisting Tony with taking off the trousers and made sure he got into the bath alright. "I'll be just outside. Call out if you need anything."

Tony nodded as he began trying to cool himself off. _At least Gibbs is giving me some privacy._ Tony thought to himself. There was something soothing about the water and he looked at the ceiling. It seemed awfully high and a very dull grey color…

Gibbs was waiting by the door listening to the water being splashed around but that was soon followed by an awful silence. "DiNozzo?" Gibbs waited to hear any sort of response. "Are you ok?" No response was forthcoming. Gibbs opened the door fully and walked in and saw that Tony was submerged in the tub. He quickly thrust his arms into the water and lifted him out.

Tony started coughing and spitting out the bathwater that hadn't totally made it through his body. "You're trying scuba diving DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony didn't say anything. He acknowledged that Gibbs was there and attempted to fathom what the hell had happened. There was something in Gibbs' eyes that made Tony wonder if he had been wrong about everything. Gibbs' face was full of concern or maybe he was just mistaking it for his really pissed off look.

"Let's get you dressed." If it was anyone else, Gibbs probably would have rushed them to the ER right there and then but Tony was the sort of person you didn't treat like everyone else, he had a somewhat unhealthy hatred for hospitals. "And I'll get Ducky to come over… You do like Dr Ducky don't you?"

Tony looked at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye, he had the sudden feeling that he went through the bath and into the twilight zone or maybe he hit his head or something or something worse… Maybe Gibbs had hit his head.

"Okay." Tony said slowly.

He was eased into the bed and wanted to sleep but found that he could not. For some reason Gibbs wouldn't exactly shut up. He was trying to rest like he was told to.

"There's so much I haven't told you." Tony said, deciding to finally join in the one man conversation.

"I know." Gibbs said. He hated to take advantage of the situation... But it may be the only chance to get any real answers out of Tony. "You want to tell me something?"

Tony shivered. "Can I... Talk?" He asked.

"You know you can talk to me about anything DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. There was a lot he wanted to say, Gibbs deserved that much but there was also a lot he couldn't tell him. "I was really sick one time... Eight I think." Tony said. "I was so sick and I was sick on the bed."

Gibbs didn't need Tony to go any further really. His reaction and this talk had started to let things fall into pieces. "And then what?" He asked.

He'd thought that Tony had fallen asleep. "He gave me a beating and tore me down." Tony said.

Gibbs fell silent. He knew that Tony's father had put him through hell, but beating a kid for vomiting in their bed was beyond... Well it was just beyond anything imaginable. Tony suddenly sat up and gagged into the bucket.

"Even if we're sick we're not to show it." Tony said lying back down. He heard someone approaching from up the stairs. "I sure as hell failed at that."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "You'll never be a failure in my eyes."

Tony went to say something but was interrupted by Ducky walking into the bedroom. It seemed that anybody could stroll right in. So far, nobody has dared to enter without his prior knowledge.

"How's the patient feeling?" Ducky asked. But even looking Tony he could see the effect that being sick was having on Tony. He'd lost some weight and was sweating and pale. "Have you managed to keep anything down?" Ducky asked him as he stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

Tony wasn't in the mood to have his temp taken and promptly spat it out. "I've been right..." He said. "I've kept some down."

Gibbs turned to Ducky. "He did pass out in the bath." Gibbs stated.

Tony turned to Gibbs with mouth wide open. "If you don't let me take your temperature, I'll be forced to do it the old fashioned way." Ducky warned.

"And then I'll ask Ducky to take your temperature orally for confirmation." Gibbs said.

He pouted as Ducky put it back in his mouth and he dutifully shut up. He looked into Tony's eyes and saw that they were still glassed over and he was sweating profusely. "How long was he out for Jethro?" Ducky asked, not wanting to risk Tony's nonchalant-not-quite-true answers.

"Only for a couple of minutes if that." Gibbs answered. "But he's been quite feverish before that."

Ducky frowned at the temperature. It had still remained the same and that wasn't a good sign. "I suggest you take Anthony here to the hospital."

Tony's eyes widened. "Wait... I'm good." He panicked and virtually jumped out of bed with his arms outstretched. "It's a miracle... I'm cured. Ta-Da." It might have sounded more convincing if he hadn't started swaying on the spot. "No hospitals for me." Unfortunately, he wasn't in any condition to fight off the both of them.

* * *

Tony thought all his Christmases had come at once when the doctor said he wasn't going to be admitted. Gibbs had decided to wait in the waiting room and he was eventually met up with Tony who came out of the office.

"What they say?" Gibbs asked as Tony began filling out a form.

"They gave me a needle boss." He said solemnly. "And I have some pills." Tony held up a small bottle. "And no, I'm not being admitted."

This surprised Gibbs. He wondered how the hell DiNozzo had wormed out of getting hospitalized. "What was the needle?"

"It was something to keep me from vomiting." Tony answered. "But... If I keep vomiting... They said..." Tony couldn't bring himself to say it.

Gibbs understood what he was getting at. "Get in the car."

"Yes Boss." Tony winced as he sat down.

"What's wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"My ass stings." Tony stated without thinking and saw Gibbs' raised-eyebrow inquisitive stare. "Last things I said... Last things I have to take before going to bed and before breakfast." Tony held up the bottle to show him. "What did you think I said?"

* * *

A/N: You know I was really worried about the last chapter... It was rather alot sappier than I intended. But it went down well with everyone. Bit surprising. Well in the next chapter... What can DiNozzo do to piss Gibbs off again :D and will Tony reveal more about himself?


	8. Chapter 8

There was no way in hell Tony was going to tell Gibbs where the doctor had stuck that needle. But judging by the look on Gibbs' face it was apparent that he already knew and just wanted to hear Tony complain about it. The car trip back seemed longer on the way back and was beginning to feel boring for both.

"How you feeling?" Gibbs was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm a little hungry." Tony answered… He hadn't felt like anything to eat for quite some time and now the hunger gremlins were getting feisty.

"What do you feel like eating?" Gibbs asked.

"Pizza sounds nice." Tony answered immediately.

Gibbs studied his young senior field agent momentarily. Tony still looked weak and extremely pale and the previous fever had taken a hell of a lot out of him. The blocked nose made him sound really bad. He looked well enough for a…

"Hey…" Tony said as he felt the familiar pain of a headslap.

"When you're with me you're going to eat something more substantial." Gibbs explained the reason for his action.

"You're suppose to go easy on me, I'm sick remember?" Tony said.

Gibbs turned his head to the side. "_You _are telling _me_ to remember that you're sick?" Gibbs asked. "Anyway, let's get you home and I'll make you something to eat."

Tony has seen the different faces of Gibbs through the years… Angry Gibbs, troubled Gibbs, pleased Gibbs and extremely pissed off Gibbs… But the face he was seeing now was completely foreign to him and this frightened him. This was unknown Gibbs.

"Yes Boss." He said.

Tony had only half finished the meal that Gibbs had cooked him and he sat on the couch trying not to fall asleep while they watched a movie. He'd become really bored with it, a movie about a couple that are spies on maternity leave wasn't really holding his attention and was having trouble holding his eyes open.

"Why don't you go off to bed DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked noting the heavy eyelids that were occasionally dropping on Tony's face.

"I'm right Boss." Tony said and was surprised to see Gibbs place the pills on his lap and a glass of water was placed in his hand.

"Take it and then off to bed." Gibbs said. "How you feeling?"

"You already asked me that today." Tony answered.

Gibbs thought for a moment as Tony swallowed the pills as instructed. "It's just I put on a movie for you and you haven't been watching it."

"Sorry Boss." Tony said.

"I'm just curious DiNozzo… What is it with you and hospitals?" Gibbs asked.

"Huh?" Tony replied.

"You and hospitals? You know, I would've thought you'd love hospital stays." Gibbs said. "Especially with the Candy Stripers and cute nurses."

Tony snorted which brought on a coughing which eventually subsided. "Yeah, they're only one small step away from being Candy Strippers. Now there's a happy thought." He answered. "They are for the weak and dying… Accepting help from people outside the family was a big no-no." Tony was surprised how easily the words come out.

"You accept help from me." Gibbs had stopped the movie.

"Reluctantly." Tony grinned. "And you'll kick my ass."

"You got that straight… So what happened between your father and you?" He asked while Tony was still in a relaxed mood.

Tony closed his eyes. Perhaps if he'd pretend to be asleep, Gibbs might forget about the question. Yeah right. "I can't tell you Boss." Tony said eventually with his eyes still closed.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Tony waited awhile before answering again. "You're a marine Boss."

Gibbs thought hard and wondered why that had anything to do with it. "Believe it or not DiNozzo… I'm human as well."

Tony laughed. "Ok then… I was caught making out with the maid and was very well warned about that. Daddy dearest loved to give warnings with the back of his hand or his belt. You shouldn't touch that Tony… Whack! You should take better care of your stuff Tony… Whack!" Tony adjusted his seating position as he took time out to regulate his breathing. "And when he caught me in bed with the nanny he went ape and the rest as they say is history."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gibbs asked.

Tony finished off the glass of water which hid a half smile from his boss. For some reason, Gibbs couldn't bring himself to believe him fully. But on the other hand it sounded like Tony through and through.

"I'm going to bed." Tony said to escape Gibbs' interrogation.

"Night DiNozzo." He said.

* * *

The smell of sizzling bacon filled the air early in the morning. Gibbs rolled over in his sleep before the smell tickled his nostrils and woke him up. He cursed as he seriously thought about ringing his senior agent's neck. Of course Gibbs was no doctor but he knew that Tony needed rest… One morning he's doing laundry and disappearing. Another morning he's cooking breakfast. Gibbs quickly dressed and walked down the stairs in a deliberate, purposeful pace.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

This startled Tony and he entered a coughing fit which came on suddenly. "Breakfast Boss." He smiled. Gibbs noted that Tony's voice was sounding rather weak.

Gibbs rubbed his face as he was rapidly losing patience with Tony. "What part of rest don't you understand?"

Tony lowered his eyes submissively before responding. "You've been so good to me, I wanted to return the favor." He said, expecting Gibbs to fly off the handle at him. Instead he was greeted by a warm smile.

"Thanks." Tony cautiously watched Gibbs sit down at the dining room table. "I have to go and see the director this morning… You think you can behave yourself until Abbs gets here." Gibbs said.

"Yeah… Okay." Tony answered carefully. Ever since he'd taken a turn for the worse before, Gibbs had begun acting all funny. _You've done it now DiNozzo… You've pissed him off so much that he doesn't care._ His eternal dialogue spoke the truth to him. He stuck the plate with a good serving of bacon and egg on toast in front of Gibbs and waited for him to say something.

"It looks good." Gibbs said and almost laughed and cried when he saw Tony's face beam as if he'd just been rewarded for showing a good report card. "Don't forget yours."

"Right here Boss." Tony had a considerably smaller serve.

"Are you forgetting something?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at his plate of food, there was bacon an egg and one piece of toast. The knife and fork were on the plate and Salt and Pepper were in the middle of the table. Nope, he hadn't forgotten anything. Gibbs rolled his eyes and put the pills on the table and rolled them over to Tony.

"I'm good." Tony replied as he rolled the bottle back.

"You have to finish the bottle off." Gibbs used his finger to send them back. "And don't you think the reason you're feeling better is because you took a couple of these last night?"

"I don't need them." He dared to roll the bottle back.

Gibbs was visibly annoyed. That was a look that Tony was more familiar with. "I don't have the time to do this all day DiNozzo." A small look of panic appeared on Tony's face as Gibbs approached him. He'd done the unthinkable and stepped on Tony's foot until he opened his mouth to cry out.

"Hey!" Tony cried out.

Before he could respond any further, Gibbs had shoved two pills down his throat and held the mouth shut until Tony had no choice to swallow and they went down the hard way… That was without any water to help them down.

"That better?" Gibbs almost smirked.

"Yes Boss." Tony lied as he finally drank some of the water he had beside his plate.

"Eat it all up." Gibbs ordered. "And if I get any reports from Abbs that you're doing anything but taking it easy… I'll take you for an unsanctioned boxing lesson."

"Yes Boss." And there it was… The real Gibbs was back.

* * *

Tony was watching some old TV show on the television when he'd fell asleep on the couch. He didn't even hear Gibbs leave the house. Doesn't anybody say goodbye to me anymore? A familiar smell entered the living room and Tony sat up quickly which made him feel dizzy.

"Hey Tony!" It was Abby's cheerful voice.

"Hi Abbs." Try as he might, Tony could never match her level of enthusiasm. There was something hiding behind her back and she showed him the box. "Ah, Pizza… The food of the Gods it surely must be."

Abby laughed. "It's Dr Abbs miracle cure." She said. "But remember you didn't have any pizza. Nurse Gibbs would fly off the handle." Tony's smile matched hers. "What's wrong?" Abby asked him noticing the way he just studied the pizza slice before eating it.

"It's Gibbs." Tony sighed. "He's been acting really odd."

"How do you mean?" Abby asked with a concerned look.

"He's been really nice and I don't know what it is exactly but he's starting to treat me like a real child." Tony stated and waited for a confused reaction from Abby.

"Oh that's so sweet." Abby squealed. Tony arched his eyebrow in confusion. "You're getting the papa bear treatment."

"The 'what' treatment?" Tony asked as he ate some of the pizza.

"Bet he's been telling you what time to go to bed… What you're allowed to eat." Tony nodded to Abby's words. "I bet he won't let you do anything around the house." Abby added. "That's so sweet." She emphasized on the word 'so'.

"It's scary." Tony replied.

"You're only saying that because this is so foreign to you." Abby said. "You didn't have it growing up."

Tony sighed. There was nobody else who knew him better than Abby. "No." He sighed. "Daddy always believed that it would lead to me being babied and I'd never grow to be a man." Ever since he started working at the NCIS their relationship grew. Perhaps the fact that he'd never had any sisters so when Abby acted the way she acts to him, he'd become infatuated with her in a sibling kind of way.

"You think you've become a man." Abby said.

"I don't know." Tony said quickly.

Abby didn't know whether to hug him or slap him. "Well you're one of the best men I know." Abby told him.

Tony had a high metabolism rate usually which meant that he could devour a whole pizza without thinking. But right now he was thinking that he couldn't even make it through half of it. "I think the rest is yours Abbs." Tony pushed the box in her direction.

Either he'd eaten too much or there was something wrong with the pizza because it felt as if it wouldn't settle and he tried to keep himself from feeling the need to expel it. Abby didn't miss his discomfort.

"Are you feeling ok Tony?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." He said shifting positions.

There was another box behind Abby and Tony noticed it then. "What's that?" He asked getting her attention away from him and then he saw the green colored box.

"Scrabble!" Abby exclaimed and began setting up the Scrabble set. "I'm under strict orders to keep you indoors and rested. That's right! I'm back on DiNozzo watch."

Scrabble was the last game he wanted to play but who could ever say no to Abby when she wanted to do something. Tony looked at his letters in on the bar and sighed. This was going to be a long game.

"You first." Tony said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NURSE/PATIENT**_

"Your turn Tony." Abby said as he opened his eyes once again. He seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep and Abby was quickly becoming bored with him.

"Hmm." Tony looked at his letters and couldn't think of one word to put down. The meds seemed to be making everything a little hazy. "Can't think of one."

"Let me." Abby said.

"I'm sure that's not how you play the game Abbs." Tony responded.

"I've been having your turn the last couple of goes." Abby said.

Tony arched his eyebrow and looked down at his letters. "I thought these weren't the same letters as I had last time. Am I winning?" Though that sounded like a stupid question.

"You're just ahead of me." Abby said.

"My scrabble's improved." Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Sure has." Abby laughed and Tony yawned. "I'm sorry I'm boring you." She added.

Tony stretched a little. "I'm sorry that I'm not much of a host at the moment." Tony responded. "I have a guest over and I can't entertain them."

"Well… One small technicality Tony, you're not the host. You're a patient recovering from a bad case of the sickies and doing it quite well." Abby said to correct Tony. "You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks." Tony said.

"Though your voice sounds a little strained." She observed.

Gibbs entered his place and saw Tony sleeping on the couch in a sitting position with Abby sitting on the floor with two sets of Scrabble tiles engaged in an intense battle of intellect with herself. It seemed he was totally flaked out.

"Had he been resting?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Yeah… We talked for a bit… Played for a bit and he fell asleep on me." Abby said. "I must say he's been very well behaved."

Tony's eyes opened and he scanned the room. "Hey Boss." Tony smiled.

Gibbs stared at him for an eternal second. "You had pizza." He stated.

"Boss?" Tony wondered how the hell Gibbs knew he had some pizza. The box wasn't in sight.

"Don't you deny it DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "You've got that look on your face that you get when you come into work after getting laid or after you've eaten a good pizza. Since Abby's the only one here… You've had Pizza." Gibbs went through the lengthy explanation leaving Tony pondering on the 'look' he possibly had. "What did I tell you about Pizza DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Um… If you get pizza, bring enough to share?" Tony looked at Abby who shook her head to reveal that there no slices left for Gibbs. "Sorry Boss." Tony said.

He tapped his foot impatiently. "Did you at least let Abby have any?" Gibbs said.

"I was the one who brought it over." Abby said jumping onto the couch next to Tony. "We shared it… Half and half actually… Well not exactly Gibbs. I had more than Tony."

Gibbs rubbed his face again. It felt as if there were two children sitting on the couch. What could be worse? Tony was clearly on the mend and would be even tougher to get a handle on.

"Well you're still sick so no more pizza and you…" Gibbs pointed to Abby next. "You stop encouraging him."

He sat down beside Tony and talked to Abby. "So you did a good job this time?" He asked.

"Yeah-huh." Abby answered.

"Good." Gibbs said. "You should stay for some dinner… DiNozzo here makes great bacon and egg."

"On it Boss." Tony went to stand up and was promptly pushed back down.

"It's rude to step in between two people that are talking DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "So, how about it?"

"Sure." Abby answered.

"How about it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and when Tony went to stand up again but was promptly shoved back down again. "Does it look like it's dinner time DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Boss." Tony said. "I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when. I'm stuck in Gibbs' prison and I know I'll never be free. Hey." Tony said as Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head.

"Go and look out the window." Gibbs sighed.

Tony did as he was told while Abby threw Gibbs a questioning look to which he dismissed with a wave of the hand as he watched Tony walk to the window and look outside. "It's still daylight." Tony stated the obvious.

"So that means its not dinner time yet doesn't it?" Gibbs asked. "Sit down and we're going to play Scrabble, me, you versus Abbs here."

"Hey." Abby said.

"Can you get me a drink DiNozzo." Gibbs ignored Abby's protest as she began to set up another game. "And don't forget a bottle of water for yourself."

"Yes Boss." Tony replied.

He eyed his senior agent carefully when he came back to the couch. Tony handed over the drink and looked at the letters that Gibbs had picked.

"I hope you know, this means war." Abby said eying down her opponents.

"How… about… a… nice… game… of… chess?" Tony asked. Of course nobody paid attention to that slight reference. Either they didn't get it or just refused to acknowledge it.

The game seemed to drag on and on especially when Gibbs and DiNozzo began eagerly debating which letters to put where. Tony thought he had the perfect word until his Boss pulled rank and placed the letters down to form the word styling.

"That's very good you two." Abby exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

But in the end Abby dragged herself over the line and claimed victory by fitting the word canine over a triple word score. "I won!" Abby exclaimed as she did her little victory dance but quickly shut up when she saw Tony with his head back sleeping peacefully and decided to leave the room to go to the bathroom. She was well out of hearing range.

"It worked." Tony said. "She stopped."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Yes… DiNozzo was definitely on the mends.

* * *

Tony allowed a couple of days to pass to gather up his strength and now he felt that post-flu all round greatness. Gibbs had left him alone while he went out so he decided it was about time to start having some wild fun. Tony flicked through Gibbs' CD collection and was very surprised that he even had one. He'd pegged him for a tape man but he'd proudly admit that he was wrong. Then he found the song that was perfect. The vacuum cleaner started and so did the song. As it played, Tony lip-synched the words.

_Take those old records off the shelf  
__I'll sit an listen to them by myself_

With the vacuum cleaner and the music going, the whole world was shut out. Nothing else could be heard.

_Today's music ain't got the same soul  
__I still like that old time rock and roll  
__Don't try and take me to a disco  
__You'll never even get me out on the floor_

Now Tony was fully dancing around as well as pushing the vacuum cleaner around the living area having a good old time. It was on those rare occasions where he could almost act out a movie scene… But suddenly the music stopped playing.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony froze on the spot once the music had stopped. The plug had been pulled from its socket. Beside the socket was a pair of cheap grey pants and above the cheap grey pants was a similar cheap jacket. This suit belonged to none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs who was now giving Tony the almighty powerful death stare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing DiNozzo?!" Gibbs bellowed in such a way that his voice seemed to echo through the whole house.

"I thought while you were out, I'd get some cleaning done to say thanks for looking after me." Tony said. His voice sounded raspy and some of the syllables refused to leave his mouth. The voice was on its way out.

Gibbs appeared to think for a moment. "I don't need thanks… Since you're hell bent on disobeying me DiNozzo, I'm going to have to punish you."

There had been many times when Tony had been punished or severely reprimanded by his superiors for countless reasons. But there was something about Gibbs issuing punishment that instilled fear and his knees began to quiver. Gibbs wouldn't even let him do vacuuming so he wouldn't take him for an impromptu boxing lesson.

_Would he?_

Gibbs paced around Tony as if he was a shark circling his intended victim and Tony swallowed the lump of fear.

"I've confiscated your phone awhile back." Gibbs said. "So I can't do that… You're stuck in here so that's no good. I have it… Wait here."

Tony thought about making a break for the door at that moment. If he did so, he'd probably have to lay low for a month until Hurricane Gibbs leaves the state. Tony could hear Gibbs' heavy footsteps coming in the living area and watched his Boss place a chair in the corner of the room before motioning Tony to approach.

"What you going to do Tony… Is park your butt right in this chair and do not move… Do not look around and don't even speak!" Gibbs barked.

Tony looked at Gibbs with an astonished look on his face. "You can't be serious." He said to Gibbs. The thought of being told to sit on a _naughty _chair by his superior was just too ridiculous to believe.

"Sit on the chair DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered and Tony promptly sat on the chair and stared at the corner of the wall.

Occasionally, Gibbs looked at his senior agent who remained focused on the wall. This wasn't the usual way he dealt with agents disobeying him but DiNozzo was not like any other agent he had so drastic times called for drastic measures.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Tony whined.

"Until I say you can leave that spot." Gibbs said. "Now shut up."

Gibbs stood up and answered the knocking at his door to allow Abby and Kate into his house. The first thing Kate noticed was the figure of Tony facing the wall. "What are you doing Tony?" Kate asked him.

"Don't talk to him Kate… He's receiving punishment." Gibbs stated.

"What did you do?" Kate couldn't help but smile.

"He wasn't being obedient… Just like you." Gibbs left the room again and quickly returned with a chair and ushered Kate to sit in the corner as well.

Abby couldn't help but smile at Gibbs. He was starting to act like the father figure that Tony had longed for and now was getting just that. "I knew you could do it big bossman." She tapped him on the shoulder. "So he's doing better then."

"Yes." Gibbs replied. "But still not at a hundred percent… So when I came back from the store this morning, I caught him vacuuming and dancing to Old Time Rock and Roll."

Abby stifled a laugh. The mental picture of Tony doing that was hilarious. "Don't you think this is a little extreme?" Abby asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I am." Abby jumped up and down with a cheerful look. "You're wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong... Wrong!"

Before Gibbs could leave the room again, Abby sprinted into the kitchen and came back carrying a chair and sat on the other side of Tony. This sight made Gibbs worry. Of course this was not going to end well. He was very surprised that they were silent for twenty minutes before things started happening.

"Oww." Kate said. "Don't hit me."

"Oww." Tony said. "I didn't hit you."

"Well I didn't hit you either." Kate responded.

Abby began sniggering.

"Abbs!" Tony and Kate cried out in unison.

Gibbs stood up and dragged Abby's chair across the floor with her still on it. "Bye." She waved to the others. "I'll miss you. Don't forget to write." She said. "Wee!"

Gibbs thought that another thirty minutes was long enough. "Alright… That's it." Gibbs said. "Punishment's over."

* * *

The next day, Ducky cleared him for work. Two days later Gibbs gave him the go ahead to come back to work. Ever since being sent to the _naughty _chair, Tony had become a lot more compliant. Though that could be just because he was afraid what other punishment Gibbs could have in store for him.

Tony was still feeling great and his voice had almost returned to him fully and he was extremely happy to no0 longer be stuck at Gibbs' house. Finally he was free and finally he was able to sleep in his own bed. But boy did he have a lot of stuff to catch up on. Tony coughed as he tore up a piece of paper and rolled it up.

Kate was sitting at her desk, minding her own business when she felt a bit of paper strike her head. "Tony… Stop that!"

Gibbs stood up. "Tony, stop throwing paper at Kate… Don't make me punish you."

Tony looked at Gibbs who just sat back down. There was no way he'd bring the chair to the bullpen.

_Would he?_

A thunderous sneeze echoed through the NCIS floor which caused everyone to look up. Tony couldn't believe his ears. Gibbs never sneezed nor did he have coughing fits. But he sure was coughing now.

"You alright Boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm good Tony." Gibbs answered as he continued on with his work.

Tony dialed Ducky's number as quietly as possible and told Ducky to come up with thermometer and stethoscope at the ready and hurry.

In a few minutes Ducky stood in the middle of the bullpen looking very confused. Tony no longer looked sick and Kate was healthy looking so he wondered why on Earth Tony had called him up. Tony pointed to Gibbs who was behind Ducky.

Gibbs was about to ask what Ducky was doing in the bullpen when a thermometer was thrust into his mouth. "Hey!" He protested loudly.

Tony grinned broadly as Gibbs glared at him. "Can I borrow this?" Tony leant over the temporary wall to the team that was adjacent to them.

"Sure." The female agent said.

"Thanks." Tony replied as he lifted the umbrella over and placed it into Gibbs' hand. "Hey look… Gibbs' is doing an impression of The Penguin." Tony laughed.

Ducky shook his head as he withdrew the thermometer out and looked at it. "Looks like you caught what Anthony had Jethro."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"I have an appointment with my hair stylist." Tony said as he ran for the stairs.

_**THE END**_


End file.
